Kiwi
Please don’t steal my coding! K I W I character belongs to verglas, please don't use them without permission first for the flower-based competition overview A P P E A R A N C E On a lucky occurrence, one may spot this little fellow wandering the paths on his way to somewhere or negotiating with the grass itself or perhaps just the insects who bother to land on it. You may notice they're bright yellow scales, so eye-catching, whorling in arcs across their body so vibrant yet beautiful, a dull magenta blossoms across their body, covering on entire paw and the tip of the tail, taking a shape similar to that of a rose, a lighter pink highlight upon their scales. When you get a closer look, they seem to wear a clover green hat upon their head with a simple scarlet feather poking out of it, fake of course, for the RainWing sitting in front of you is Zinn, a pacifist to all nature, whether it's as small as a microscopic insect to as big as a tree, they'll never hurt a fly. You also notice their somewhat large ears, similar to that of a rabbit's and yet their eyes are a watery black, their eyes gaze upon you and you start to see a simile crack upon their snout and they sit up, they appear quite short, a few inches under you, their legs slender yet short and stocky. Introducing yourself, you bow your head and can't help but smile back at this friendly fellow who stands before you, small paws with slightly curved talons, gently curved horns with slight patches of dusty pollen yellow as far as you can see and a large ruff around their ears, a pale rose pink with hints of yellow within like flecks of pollen had been caught within the membrane of their ruff. They don't appear to have much of wings, short yet long things that would be considered wings flare out behind them a mottled pink with magenta rippling across the edges of their membrane as if a flower and yet purple speckles their inner half of the wing like tiny purple insects. Their underbelly, rather chubby near the legs and base of their long, prehensile tail is a light lavender color with slight hints and highlights of a rosy pink. On some occasions, they will appear to have bright gold, pink and scarlet roses, poppies and zinnias, around their tail and as a crown upon their head, twining up with their waving horns, although not lustrous or that beautiful, they still hold a distant fragrance of flowers. P E R S O N A L I T Y planning on redoing this * some bullet points for now * full blown optimist,,, really loves living life to the fullest and,,, isn't easily provoked, typically cheerful, happy and talkative, always sees the bright side of things and tries it from there * literally no stagefright, has confidence when they go onstage, unlike most * really, really wants to be a hero,,, the protagonist yet there is some self-doubt that they're just a typical bard,,, no one useful or showy,,,, but they try their best, that's what really counts,,, they show great determination towards completing goals * is never one who fights their way out of situations, instead sings and talks,,, it's actually worked a lot, i mean,,, they're not dead so they're doing something right,,, probably would refuse to hold a weapon anyway * hates violence by all means and would probably do anything to stop it,,, without adding more violence to the situation,,, voice of reason is here,,, never has held a weapon in their entire life before so,,, you can understand why they get nervous around sharp objects * likes,,, flowers,,, and life,,, and singing and friends and a lot of other things,,, when provoked they don't necessarily get "angry" but,,, mopey and not like themself at all,,, perhaps a more mature side?? away from the childlike wonder for their normal personality? * probably has a lot of negativity inside them somewhere but doesn't really show it at all,,, they're convinced no one wants to hear the negatives of life so,,, they stick to the bright side * doesn't like others taking advantage of one another, violence or anyone hurting another,,, kinda gets worked up when someone hurts their friends for no reason,,, for one they don't like violence and for two pain isn't something to inflict on others * doesn't really get heroes who commit to violence or kill anyone (or in fact attempt), it just doesn't seem right,,, always looks from others perspectives in a way, usually when explaining not to hurt something as small as an insect * kinda,,, childish,,, gets overexcited a bit on,,, well pirates, insects,,,, getting saved from certain doom,,, that kind of stuff,,, really likes pirates actually * for the most part, they may not act their age, but rather like a 9 or 10 year old, but it's all good, they can be about as mature as they feel like * doesn't really find themself,,,, like i dunno motivational or on any terms that inspirational to others,,, would probably get minor shock if anyone said something about them being even the slightest bit of a inspiration ---- old personality Yes, at a glance one would assume Zinn is no different from your typical RainWing, positive, check, but at the most, not lazy under any circumstances rather they're quite the opposite, just a big, soft ball of happiness, positivity and determination. They can be rather supportive and always is open to new ideas and in any public place, they seem to wear an open smile, a good and very sweet friend. They appear to care deeply for those close to them, rather they can be seen considering their close friend Youssia as part of their strange family, it's second nature to them to see the bright side in any situation and is willing to put some risks at hand to achieve their goal, saving the universe as we know it. Being a pacifist, Zinn considers violence to have no need when it comes to stopping things or getting someone out of the way, rather they'd walk up and talk it out or, in other cases, find another solution. One may consider them a problem solver in a way, for it seems whenever tension within their friend rises, they know to stop it through various short conversations. And what comes as a surprise, they seem to know how to use music as a cure to some spells, even, for it seems they sing their way out of problems for apparent reasons. It's by nature that Zinn is curious of the world around them, often times considers exploring around the area to get used to it first, but all the same ends up where they're going, to the Overseers. No, not all dragons can be completely pure, in some instances, the RainWing dragonet finds themself pathetic for they're not the true "hero" of this world, rather simply a wannabe, when pondering upon these thoughts they feel much smaller than they originally thought they were, just your regular old, silly bard with strange dreams of becoming a hero. On bad days, they feel more insecure, unsure of their capabilities to actually do their task successfully without messing it up in the end, they question if two dragonets can save their very universe from turning to dust, truly that wouldn't be possible without a little violence. H I S T O R Y Prologue the dream once upon a time, twas a bard who resided in a house just out of the small town, langtree. of many things, they were just the average bard to the eyes of pyrrhia, music-loving and kind. but, as the days drew near the end of the old universe, the dragonet known as kiwi had but the strangest dream... it is for that shall i explain, it changed their life forever. it all started that very night, asleep, cloudy mist and in a state of mind in between life and death, in the mindscape. that is to say, the mindscape was always full a obscure fantasies and there, kiwi took forth a sword within their talons. * after a minute or so, a creature from the depths of the void below appear. they hit it,,, and nothing happened, but the sword did fall from their talons * then poof, this creature turned into a lovely dragon of some sort, speaking in a silky voice. "i'm the messenger of ." The Haunting in Langtree Act I ghosts!! wakes up from dream and enjoys a small cup of juice before going outside to start the day. The Performance at the Crazy Raven Act II text Voyage of the Lady Arabica Act III coffee pirates! featuring herva and the crew. meets andrea for the first time and gets the third piece of the earthsong. March of the Happy Factory Act IX text The War Twixt Two Kingdoms Act X text The Beast at Ichor Mountain Act XI text Song of the Storm Act XII text Epilogue the end text R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Y O U S S I A very positive text A N D R E A negative / positive text M A R V I N positive leader of the band kiwi was in, and they overall enjoyed his company, it was quite a lovely sight. he had a dream to make the townspeople of delphi smile for once in years. and they successfully did that, kiwi likes marvin's upbeat, optimistic demeanor, matching theirs quite well. he had a nice nickname for them, ace, the mark of friendship between the two. now they're pretty good friends, when push comes to shove, kiwi is glad to have met the mudwing. and they hope, perhaps to join his band again sometime in the future since marvin missed having them as lead singer. A S H positive with the help of their encouragement, kiwi has helped a little bit with ash's social anxiety, while they may not be completely cured of it, the rainwing certain helped them. they're glad to have them around and hopes they'll be able to overcome their anxiety. being the band seems to have greatly helped them, however. V I O L A positive text H E R V A positive they have always seemed to enjoy his presence. writing in progress. T R I V I A * Inspired off both the bard and Wandersong itself, a game that has actually inspired me for some characters, mostly future ones and amongst them are Herva, Andrea and Youssia * Originally, they were going to be a gardener living in the Rainforest Kingdom, but the idea was scrapped * Knows how to sing so well, it can drive one insane from it if you stick with them too long * Despises the thought of eating meat or hunting for sport, it just seems to them like animal cruelty * Favorite color is green, rather the same hue as their hat, however they never display this on their scales, they also have a love for pink as well * Zinnia, Kiwi's theme flower symbolizes endurance, lasting friendship, goodness and remembrance, so I tried to tie it best into them as I could * The main protagonist of a short story I wrote because I was bored, probably going to be called "Summer in the Winter" G A L L E R Y Zinn.png|infobox image by Echo Zinn-by forest.jpeg|by �� Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Other)